Elemental
by WinterSleepyDalek
Summary: Who is the strange girl known as Ruby, and why is she on the street?


Hello, my name is Luke Smith. Well, ish. It's complicated. this is the story of how I saved the world... Again. It started with her. I found her on the pavement near our house. a waiflike girl with long red hair matted with leaves and dirt, green eyes and pale skin, which was smeared and slimy with mud.

She stuck her head out of a pile of twigs, squeaked and retracted it. I tried to prize the twigs off her, but they were smothered in something slimy, congealed and reddish-brown,so I pulled my hand back, took a swab and got Mr. Smith to analyse it. he couldn't work out what it was, but he said it was water based, yet it wasn't in a recognisable state. not solid, or liquid, or aqueous, or gaseous, or even plasma. I took a shovel out to get rid of it, but when I got back, a humanoid red shape lay there. I took a bucket of water and threw it over, revealing the waiflike girl beneath the slime. her green eyes stared at me, full of fear. I dragged her inside, and offered her food. she, although reluctant at first, accepted it gratefully once she realized that I was no threat.

I watched her eat for a while, and then asked some questions. I found out that she was 11 years old, her name was Ruby and she'd been on the streets since she was 4 as her parents kicked her out because -weirdly- of her strange powers. then she demonstrated, firing jets of flame randomly around the room and running her hands over the burns, healing them over. then freezing the walls and melting it just as fast. then a wind whipped through the room, then we left and she walked over the failing flower beds as they bloomed into life.

I persuaded her to come up into the attic, where Mr Smith performed a basic analysis of her. he said she was an Elementorite, a mutated human who could control earth, air, fire, ice and water, bending them to their will. also they had amazing healing powers and were telepathic, as well as speaking English. Sarah Jane was investigating strange goings on at a conference hall nearby, so I waited for her before making any decisions. Ruby and I asked Mr Smith more about Elementorites. She seemed slightly scared, yet glad to find she wasn't a freak. I then noticed her headphones. I tried to remove them, but she shied away from me, and I heard her thoughts echoing through my head. No... Explosions... power... uncontrollable... destroy. so I stopped trying. Mr Smith confirmed her thoughts. Eventually I managed to replace the clunky things with something a lot more discreet. it resembled a hearing aid and was wireless. Then Sarah Jane came home. she asked who, or what, Ruby was. Ruby calmly sat down and explained using drawings and telepathic Exchange. She also said she preferred telepathy over speech.

Then Mr Smith gave her a disease check. she was in the early stages of Elmentoris B: A fatal disease found purely in Elementorites. the slime was part of the symptoms, an elemental fusion. she asked, shaken, whether there was a cure. Mr Smith said we needed the fruit of the bluerose Tree. There was one beginning to grow down the road, but it was growing in an old house infested with scorpious flies, Vashta Nerada and who knows what else. He also disclosed the fact that the power surge on her death would probably destroy the whole of London. Within Five minutes me and Ruby were setting off for scorpious house.

We reached the door and opened it... to be faced with a glowing, pulsing mass of scorpious flies. Gulp! Ruby's thoughts whizzed through my head. Headphone... Run... Danger... Can't control... Go, Luke... Run... No, no... I'll be fine. I took the hint, sheltering behind a dilapidated fridge. then Ice exploded around her, and the scorpious flies dropped straight out of the sky, frozen in a block of ice. She put the headphone back in, and told me that it was safe to come out.

Right. One floor down, two to go. we climbed the creaky steps up to the next one. we must have looked really strange, me with my glowing Icy exoskeleton (A gift from Ruby) which made me look like a ghost, and her with her lit up eyes, frozen skin and red hair in reached the landing. Vashta Nerada! Ruby shot flames at shadows as we continued on. Right. onwards and upwards. we proceeded to the next level, our only light the sickly green of Ruby's lamplike eyes, augmented slightly by my exoskeleton's eerie glow.

Last floor. Just no. Haemoelementines. Fiery flies which target Elementorites and sap their cellular energy. Ruby was useless here. I ratched desperately in my pockets. Aha! that's the thing that Mr Smith said was a radio transmitter. I overloaded the systems, Threw it to Ruby and ran for cover. It exploded, wiping out the Haemoelementines once and for all.

Ruby collapsed and I ran for the Tree, reaching it and Feeding the barely concious Ruby a rich blue fruit. she coughed and sat up while I, for a reason Even I don't know, stumbled for cover. An explosion of sickly green energy expanded from her, and she stood up, fine again. We dug up the exceedingly pretty tree, which held the cure for all ills in its fruit, and brought it home.

Sarah Jane took it, and Re-homed it in our garden. then a blue box groaned into existence. The Doctor! he stepped out, regally tall and finally ginger. Result! He bundled Ruby into the box. Goodbye... happy... bye, Luke. Her final thoughts to me. the box whirred back out of existence and I collapsed.


End file.
